


Rin X Reader - Cooking Lessons

by WaterBendingHylian



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Lessons, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterBendingHylian/pseuds/WaterBendingHylian
Summary: A one-shot with the one and only Rin Okumura!
Comments: 1





	Rin X Reader - Cooking Lessons

I smell food... Ah-ha! There it is, by that tree...

I could smell some beautiful aromas coming from behind a tree. Stealth mode activated. As I (slowly) inch closer to the tree, the beautiful smells get so strong that I can feel my mouth watering. I poke my head around the tree, to sneak a peak at the food, until my eyes lay on the best looking Sukiyaki I have ever seen! It's in someone's lap, slowly trailing my eyes up I realise that it's Rin's food... Where did he get that food!?

"Rin!? Where did you get that food!?" I scream, not caring about who's staring.

"(Y/N)! You scared the shit outta me!" Rin almost chokes on his food. "And I made this food, want some?" Rin asks as he offers his plate up.

"You made it? Come on - seriously - who made it?" I continue to pester Rin, trying to avoid the offer of food until I get an answer.

"I made it, why don't you believe me?" Rin pouts - putting on a fake sad face.

"Come on, don't test me." I fold my arms. "Agh - don't give me that look!" I cover my eyes to avoid Rin's sad look.

"Well, if you won't believe me... Come 'round to my dorm after Cram School and I'll show ya - I'll even give you a lesson on it!" Rin asks, stopping his, fake, sad face.

"Hm, sure just wait for me at the door of Cram School and we'll go." I accept his offer and sit down. "Now, you said I could try some." I smirk.

"Sure, the thing is I'm feeding you." Now it was his turn to smirk.

"W-what? You g-gotta be kidding..." I stutter and blush at the thought.

"Nope~ I'm not kidding." Rin chuckles and puts some food on a fork. "Here comes the plane~" He makes a plane sound as he goes to feed me the food.

"R-Rin, you can't be serious?" I stutter as my blush intensifies. Just as the food was about to reach my mouth Rin, being the horrible person he is, turned it around and eat the food himself. "Rin, you absolute piece of shit!" I shout, folding my arms in anger, as Rin tries to finish eating so he can laugh. "I hope you choke on your food trying to laugh, asshole."

"The... Look on your... Face!" Rin gasps for breath as he tries not to choke.

"Whatever." I punch him, folding my arms. "Well," I stand up, "I'll see you tonight - and I won't forget about this." I evilly smile and walk away, off to my next class.

~Time Skip~

"(Y/N), come on in - Rin's just in the kitchen!" Yukio greets me, opening the door to let me in.

"Thanks Yukio!" I nod at him, stepping into their dorm and walking to the kitchen. "Rin!" I wave - taking my coat off and putting it on a coat hanger.

"(Y/N)! I'm just preparing all of the ingredients." Rin shouts back, continuing to work.

"Okay." I walk into the kitchen to see Rin wearing an apron with 'Kiss the Cook' written on it. " 'Kiss the Cook', really?" I laugh putting my own apron on. "So, chef boy, whatcha cookin' today?" 

"Sukiyaki." Rin finishes preparing the food.

We start to cut and cook the meat. I start to prepare the vegetables. "(Y/N), you cut them like this." Rin comes behind me and wraps his arms around me, guiding my hand in the correct motions. His warm breath tickles my neck slowing my movement, I stop and turn around facing Rin. I gaze into his mesmerising blue eyes as he looks into my (E/C) ones. Our lips slowly inch closer until they meet each in a kiss. His hands go lower down my back as mine wrap around his neck - all the passion and hidden feelings coming out in this, heated, kiss. "Jump." Rin orders as the kiss continues - I comply and wrap my legs around his waist.

"Oof." I mutter as he places me on the table. Rin starts to trail kisses down my neck until he pulls away. "What's wrong?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"Shit!" He shouts and runs to the oven. "Oh God, I burned it!" I can't help but laugh at how frantic he seems. When he's turned it off Rin sighs and leans his hands against the counter.

"I guess that got too heated, huh?" I laugh jumping down from the table. Rin tries not to laugh. "Come on~ I know you're dying to laugh." I tease Rin - dragging the 'O' in 'on' out.

"Never!" Rin chuckles. "Crap!" He shouts scolding himself for slipping up. "Fine, fine you got me." He laughs standing up.

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" I dance around.

"Rin!? (Y/N)!? Why does it smell of burning in here!?" Yukio walks in, confused and slightly panicky at the thought of a fire.

"It just got really heated in here." Rin shrugs whilst I giggle- trying not to burst out laughing.

"Wha-" Yukio looks confused until he puts two and two together. "Wait... You guys had sex whilst cooking!?" He shouts, cheeks dusting red at the thought of his brother doing... That.

"W-what!?" I shout. Both me and Rin blush like crazy while shouting things like 'No!' and 'Why would you think that!?'.

"Well, I come in to hear you two talking about it getting 'too heated in here', your clothes are messy so what do you expect!?" Yukio throws his arms up in the air - clearly frustrated.

"You heard that!?" Rin asks.

"Well you don't exactly talk quietly!" Yukio continues to yell.

"Stop!" You scream, silencing the twins straightaway. "Yukio. We did not have sex - however we were making out. There case closed." I sigh, extremely flustered.

"(Y-Y/N)..." Rin almost whispers. "I-I didn't know you had it in you..." He still looks shocked - jeez it's not that scary.

"Wait..." Yukio smirks. "So you two are an item?"

"Are we?" Rin asks.

"Hell yeah!" I jump up.

"Adorable. Now go order us some pizza." Yukio walks away. "And don't forget that homework I assigned!"

I groan in frustration as two arms wrap around my waist. "How about we do something else?" Rin whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"S-sure..." I blush. Let's just say that we didn't end up doing any homework that night...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! I'm re-uploading everything from my Wattpad (same username) onto here so more people can see, this is from my Blue Exorcist One Shot book :) (These were written quite a while ago, my writing has improved since then!)


End file.
